Happy Birthday, Ren
by thoughtless dreamer
Summary: Dedicated to Tao Ren, as it's his Bday today! Ren believes that he is spending his birthday alone, but what if he's not as alone as he thinks? HoroXRen fluff! Rated for yaoi, and just to be safe! Happy birthday, Ren!


Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King, because if I did, Ren and Horo would confess their love to one another, and start making out all the time in public, and Yoh and Hao would be _lots_ more affectionate towards one another!

Jessie: **Sigh** If only it were true…

Joh: Yeah…

Jessie: This is for Ren, seeing as it is Ren's birthday today! Hence da name, "Happy Birthday, Ren!"

Joh: Yosh!

**Warning: **This fanfiction is **yaoi**. Do _not_ flame me because it's **yaoi**, because you're one of those evil, sadistic people who like to ignore warnings for **yaoi**, and go ahead and flame anyway. Here's your warning:

_**WARNING! YAOI AHEAD! WARNING! YAOI AHEAD!**_

_**WARNING! YAOI AHEAD! WARNING! YAOI AHEAD!**_

_**WARNING! YAOI AHEAD! WARNING! YAOI AHEAD!**_

Don't you _dare_ say it's my fault for not being clear!

Jessie: _On_ with da fanfic! Enjoy!

XxXxXxXxxxXx

Tao, Ren sat alone in his room, his arms crossed, as he gazed out the window up into the stars. He could hear the loud laughter and chatter from the rest of the inhabitants of the inn below him in the living room; normally he would be one of the only ones up this late, but apparently, for some people, the "end of the year," –which it was most certainly _not_ for Ren– was a cause for celebration. A knock on the door startled the Tao out of his thoughts, and he rolled his eyes. _'Maybe I shouldn't bother to answer it…'_

_/Knock/_

_/Knock/ _

_/Knock/_

"Ren?" Ren inwardly groaned at the recognition of the voice, but remained still and silent. _'Maybe if I ignore him, he'll go away,'_ Ren thought dryly.

"Ren, I know you're awake; you're never asleep this early," the voice stated, sounding slightly exasperated. Ren frowned.

'_Then again, maybe not. Damnit.'_ Ren sighed, as he reluctantly got up from his bed to answer the door. He opened it, golden eyes narrowed.

"What do _you_ want, baka?" Ren growled. Horo smiled at him, though his smile became slightly smaller at the name. He shook his head slightly, as if to clear his thoughts, and grinned wider at the irritable shaman.

"Hey, Ren-kun," he said, walking into Ren's room, and looking around in a slightly dull manner. But in his mind, his thoughts were quite different. _'Holy crap, I'm in Ren's room. I'm in Ren's _bedroom_ His _**bed**_room**.'**_A blushslowly crept up the Ainu's face, and a small smile formed on his lips. Ren watched Horo carefully the whole while, observing the change in expression. _'Hmm...the Ainu's kind of…cute when he's happy…Oh shit, oh shit…'_ Ren inwardly chastised himself for calling the blunette an endearing term, but outwardly stared coldly at Horo.

"Well?" Horo actually jumped as the sharp word was spoken into the previous silence. He turned to Ren, and grinned sheepishly at him.

"Gomen, Ren…I wanted to do something…" Horo said thoughtfully, rubbing his chin as he thought. The corner of Ren's lips twitched as he desperately tried to contain a smile.

"20! 19! 18!" The shouting of the countdown for the New Year started abruptly, and Horo and Ren both looked down.

"Baka! Don't you want to join the others for the countdown? You'll miss it" Ren snapped, starting to push Horo to the door. Horo blinked, and then smiled widely.

"Oh, yea, _now_ I remember what I wanted! Ren, isn't your birthday tomorrow?" Horo asked, although from his expression, Ren could tell he already had known. Ren blinked in surprise.

"You…remembered? _You?"_ Ren asked dubiously. Horo rolled his eyes, and grinned.

"Of course I did, buddy!" Horo laughed.

"12, 11, 10!" The ever-increasing volume of their friends' screaming raised to the maximum as they counted down the last ten seconds of the year.

"Yes? What of it?" Ren asked hastily, eyes glued to the door.

"Well…I just wanted to be sure that I was the first person to give their birthday present to you." Horo said slowly, moving over to close the door. Ren blinked, and turned to look at Horo in confusion.

"9, 8, 7, 6!"

"N-nani?" Ren asked, slightly shaken, his golden eyes wide as he realized how close Horo was to him. The Ainu's azure blue eyes gazed deeply into Ren's, as he snaked his arms around Ren's slender waist.

"5, 4, 3!"

"Ren, aishiteru," Horo whispered, slowly inching closer to Ren's face.

"2, 1! HAPPY NEW YEAR!" Horo closed the distance between their faces, and gently pressed his warm lips to Ren's, hugging the smaller shaman closer to himself. Ren's eyes, if possible, widened even more. The sounds of noisemakers and screaming from below seemed to disappear, and all he could hear was his heart pounding in his ears. Slowly, his eyes slid shut, and he tentatively kissed back, letting his arms slip instinctively around Horo's neck as he leaned up slightly. Horo's heart leapt, as he felt Ren responding, and he slowly led Ren towards the wall, pushing him against it, and kissing him with more force. Ren gasped, as Horo gently nibbled on his lower lip, and his mouth parted slightly, allowing Horo the time to slip his tongue through Ren's lips. Ren moaned loudly into Horo's mouth, as Horo's tongue caressed his own. He fought back by sucking on Horo's, and Horo groaned, the sound sending shivers down Ren's spine. They let their tongues dance, exploring each other's mouths, before they broke apart, and both panted for breath. Horo smiled at Ren, and he pecked another kiss on Ren's lips.

"As I said before: Ren, aishiteru," Horo murmured lovingly, lightly sliding his hands down Ren's arms. Ren's eyes met Horo's, and he blushed.

"Wo ai ni, Horo," Ren smiled, as he rested his head on Horo's shoulder.

"And Happy New Year…"

_Owari_

XxXxXxXxxxXx

Jessie: **Starry eyed** Awwwww! HoroXRen fluffage! I love it!

Joh: Jah, it was cute!

Jessie: Pretty please review, because I love them! (Who doesn't!) And I always look forward to finding the occasional request!

\/\/\/\/\/\/


End file.
